A Princess' Love
by anonymousberry16
Summary: "Loving you... It's such an honour." A princess takes her maid into the town outside of the castle to help her find true love, never expecting that she would meet the girl who would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Sekai de ichiban ohimesama" the princess sang softly to herself. She twirled around her room like she was a young girl, not a teenager, and giggled immaturely.

"You have a beautiful voice, Miku-sama."

The young princess gasped at the sudden interruption. A young maid looked apologetically at the princess, who tried to regain her composure. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she waited awkwardly.

"I'm very sorry, Miku-sama. I did not mean to intrude. I was just wondering if you were ready for me yet." The maid stood in the doorway of the girls' room awaiting instruction, her hands nervously pulling at her pale blue dress skirt. Miku composed herself after her initial shock and nodded at the tall woman.

The maid bowed her head to the princess and entered the room gracefully. Miku sat on a stool and positioned herself in front of the woman. The maid took hold of a brush from a small table next to the princess' stool, and began to gently run it through the young girl's hair.

"You surprised me Luka-san. I didn't hear you knock," She told the maid. She tilted her head in thought. "Though I suppose I was off in a world of my own…"

Luka smiled at the young princess through the mirror, who had adopted a wistful look on her face. Miku let her eyes wander around the room as the older woman delicately separated her hair. She looked up after a moment and met the eyes of the maid through the reflection and smiled.

"You have such lovely hair, Luka-san," she commented.

Luka blushed at the compliment, anxiously tucking a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"That's very nice of you to say, Miku-sama, thank you." She bowed her head in gratitude.

Miku continued staring at the maid, whose hands were now busy pulling her teal hair into two long twin tails.

"Luka-san, do you have a lover?" she wondered aloud, watching the pink-haired woman pick up the brush again.

"No, I do not, ma'am." The maid gazed at Miku. "What is your reason for asking?"

"I just wondered, really. You're such a beautiful woman, I'd be surprised if you hadn't taken someone's fancy." Miku grinned as her maids' face flushed again. Luka fastened ribbons onto Miku's head, twisting them into elegant and overly large bows.

"W-well, I am incredibly busy with my work. Looking after a princess does not allow much free time for courting or anything of the sort." She stumbled over her words slightly, her embarrassment displayed through the colour on her cheeks.

Miku stared at the floor, the feeling of guilt washing over her.

"You don't always have to look after me, Luka-san. You should take some time to yourself every chance you get."

"I would rather not. I have become accustomed to my life as it is, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"That's not a good thing, Luka-san. You can't spend your entire life looking after me." The princess sighed as the maid finished styling her hair. She looked at her own reflection and then raised her eyes to meet Luka's friendly gaze. She wondered how she could get the woman to leave the castle and find new friends. She smirked as an idea hatched in her mind. The perfect plan.

"What is that look, Miku-sama?" Luka had noticed the mischievous grin that had spread over the princess' face.

"You know how your job is to look after me, Luka-san? What if I decided I wanted to take a stroll around the town?" Miku began. "A nice long stroll…"

"Where is this going?"

"If I leave the castle grounds, I can bring you with me. And then I can help you find the man of your dreams!" Miku bounced up and down on her toes. Luka sighed at the enthusiastic young girl.

"Miku-sama -"

The princess interrupted her.

"Come on, Luka-chan! It'll be so much fun," Miku's eyes sparkled as she grabbed her maid's hands. She dragged the woman across the room and pushed her out of the doorway. Once they both stood in the hallways of the castle, the princess pulled Luka down the stairs and towards the entrance. Luka tried to pull back and resist the strong grasp of the girl. Miku glared at her and whined in annoyance.

"Come on, Luka-san. If I'm leaving, I need an escort." She glared in the maids' direction. "Papa says I'm not allowed to go on my own."

"Of course," She sighed, understanding that it was a rule that needed to be followed. "Very well then, princess Miku, I'll escort you then." Luka gave in to the pushy girl's demands.

Miku smiled to herself as she initiated step one of her plan.

 **A/N: This is my first proper story, so I'm not sure how well I did. I hope it wasn't too bad XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Miku-sama, please slow down just a little bit," Luka puffed as she scurried after the princess. She bent over and clutched her side as Miku sighed irritably at her.

"Luka-san, we haven't even left the grounds yet! How can you be so tired already?" she scraped her shoes along the gravel driveway and clasped her hands behind her back.

"I must say… I am not used to such physical activity. And you are a very energetic young girl, princess." The maid wheezed and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. When she realised her action, she bowed in apology to the princess.

"I'm sorry, that was very unladylike."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Miku reached out and grabbed Luka's hand.

"What are you doing, may I ask?"

"I'm trying to get you to hurry up. Otherwise we'll be stuck her forever." She tugged on the maids' hand and led her to the gates.

Once they were outside, the princess dropped Luka's hand and hitched up her skirts so she could roam around more freely without falling over the miles of material around her legs. She twirled and faced the slim frame of Luka.

"Okay first things first, let's go and get some food. I'm craving something other than snobby palace cuisine."

"Of course, Miku-sama," Luka bowed her head.

"Second thing – please drop the –Sama and call me Miku-Chan instead. And third-" Miku indicated with her fingers. "We go on a serious man hunt for the beautiful pink-haired lady who works far too much for a woman of her age." She winked at Luka and beckoned her to walk beside her.

"I doubt we'll find any man for me, Miku-chan. I don't feel very interested in such affairs." She confided, her voice appropriating a more friendly tone as she spoke.

"Ahh, you say that now Luka-san, but I assure you you'll change your mind when you meet 'The One'," Miku emphasised the words.

The two kept walking until they found themselves outside a small restaurant that served a variety of different foods.

"Oh, they serve Chinese food here, that's so cool. I've never eaten a Chinese dish before."

Luka chuckled at Miku, noting how she dropped the proper way of speaking now she was away from the castle. They entered the diner and seated themselves in the corner, next to a large window looking out onto the streets. Before someone came to serve them, the princess pointed out several men who had passed by to the dubious maid.

"What about him? Or him? He looks nice," she poked her finger on the glass at every man that passed by. She giggled when she noticed Luka's displeased expression. "I'm not being serious, Luka-chan. You shouldn't go picking up random people off the streets. It's weird."

A waitress with short blond hair walked over to the table and stood to take their order.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked in a sugary-sweet voice. She blinked and gasped in shock at the guests, before quickly curtsying to the two women. "Good evening, Princess Miku, it's wonderful to have you here."

Miku grinned at the dazed attendant and Luka read from the menu atop the table. The waitress scribbled down a few last words onto her small notepad and bowed her head again before heading back to the counter and taking the order sheet into the kitchen area.

When their meals arrived, Miku glanced over the food.

"It's so colourful!" she exclaimed loudly. Luka laughed at her.

"Yes, it is rather colourful, isn't it?" she agreed, prodding her chopsticks into the dish.

Whilst they were eating, Miku looked up and caught sight of a lanky man with blue hair standing behind the restaurant counter. His eyes seemed to be locked on Luka, who was busy staring out of the window, oblivious to the man's gaze. Miku opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself realising that now possibly wasn't the best time. She waited until they had paid and left the building before jumping up and down and clapping her hands in excitement.

"Oh my! What's made you so enthusiastic?" The maid tried to calm the teen.

"That man in there, the one with the blue hair," Miku gave Luka a meaningful look. "…Was totally checking you out!" She squeaked joyfully and twirled around Luka.

"Don't be silly Miku-sama."

"I'm not! I saw it with my own two eyes; he was staring right at you!" The princess jabbed her finger into the taller woman's arm. She snickered at the colour creeping onto the maids' face. She struggled to speak without laughing in delight. "He was probably undressing you in his mind and everything!" Miku wheezed as Luka snapped her deadly glare onto her.

"M-Miku-sama! D-don't say such crude things!" She stuttered indignantly.

Miku doubled over, clutching her stomach as she cackled, eventually sinking to her knees in the middle of the walkway. She paused for breath and tried to stand, but she noticed Luka glaring down at her furiously and erupted into another fit of giggles. The maid looked around, embarrassed at the situation. Onlookers observed the scene questioningly as Miku struggled to balance on her feet, laughing like a maniac. It took several minutes for the princess to quieten down. Luka groaned at her and shook her head.

"Honestly, Miku-chan, what are we going to do with you?"

"Hmm? What do you mean by that, Luka-san?"

"You tell me, you silly girl."

Miku raised her eyebrows at her companion. She wrapped her arms around Luka's slim waist and pretended to cry.

"I'm sorry for being so silly and crude," she fake-wailed. "Please don't be upset with me!"

Luka sniggered at Miku's antics and patted her head. Before long, they had reached the castle gates, laughing as they entered. Preparations for the night were made, and Miku returned to her room, but not before turning to her maid and winking playfully.

"I think he likes you, Luka-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

Luka pulled the dress band around Miku's waist and knotted at the back. The princess smiled at her through the mirror and noted how much more radiant she seemed now. Over the past couple of months they had taken to leaving the castle at least once a week, maybe twice if they were lucky. The two had made friends around the town, but as for the blue haired man in the restaurant, they were yet to meet. Miku stared, and Luka eventually realised she was being watched. She smiled timidly.

"What's the matter, Miku-sama?"

Miku twisted around to meet her gaze.

"Are you going to maybe talk to him at least?" she tilted her head at the maid, whose face began to flush.

"Uh, maybe…?"

Miku wasn't satisfied.

"Today?" She gazed at Luka meaningfully. Luka squirmed under the intense look.

"Okay, okay, fine. Yes. Today."

Miku hopped and squeaked in delight, until she had a hand cover her mouth. Luka gave her a stern glance as another maid stood in the doorway. She bowed her head.

"Princess, I must inform you that your father has requested your presence tonight."

Miku groaned and almost banged her head on the wall in frustration.

"He would like you to meet the Prince of another land, I believe." The maid bowed her head again to the princess, who growled.

"Ugh, great. Brilliant. Thank you, Haku-san."

Haku nodded and left silently. Luka gazed at Miku, who had started pacing back and forth in front of the mirror, grumbling to herself and cursing her father. She stomped her foot and tilted her head back, screaming internally.

"Let's go, Luka-san," she exclaimed, seemingly bouncing back from her angry outburst. She grabbed the older woman's hand and nearly sprinted down the hallways, eager to leave as soon as possible.

When they were on the street, Luka gasped and placed her hands on her knees.

"Miku-chan," she wheezed. "Why are you running so fast?"

"'Because I wanna get out of there, that's why." She sniffed. "You don't understand what it's like."

"What?" The maid brushed pink hair from her vision and looked properly at the teenager.

"My dad's always trying to make me marry some random guy that I don't even know. I always refuse but he just keeps on persisting." She kicked the gravel. "It's so annoying. Why can't I just choose for myself?"

"Come on, Miku-chan, don't get too upset about it. Maybe this man will be different."

"Huh, I seriously doubt it. I expect he will be exactly like the rest - an insufferable, pompous, snobbish idiot." She spat the words. Luka backed away slightly and followed several steps behind her down the street.

Miku led her to the restaurant that they had become so familiar with. She pushed the door open and was greeted by Rin, the owner of the diner, who curtsied and took them over to a table in the corner. Miku thanked her, seated herself and motioned for Luka to sit. The two ordered their meals and sat in silence until Miku cleared her throat, which caught Luka's attention. They watched each other for a few moments.

"Luka-san, what should I do?" Miku asked. The maid only shook her head.

"I don't know, Miku-chan."

A man cleared his throat above them, shattering the intense atmosphere. The princess glanced up and grinned when she saw who it was.

"You," she pointed at him after he set the plates down. He glanced at her, confusion spreading out over his face. Miku indicated to another seat at the edge of the table. "Sit."

The man bowed and followed the girl's demand. Miku nodded at Luka, her eyes sparkling. She propped herself up on her elbows and turned the man again.

"What's your name?" she questioned. He seemed to shrink in his seat at her authoritative manner.

"Kaito," his voice shook.

"Kaito, huh? That's a cute name. But you know what else is a cute name?" She beamed at the maid. "Luka."

Luka blushed as Kaito turned to her. She nodded her head and introduced herself formally. The two of them began to speak properly as Miku clasped her hands and observed.

"Kawaii~" she whispered to herself.

"What was that, Miku-sama?" Luka glanced at her.

"Oh, nothing," Miku put the chopsticks to her mouth and smiled innocently. Seeing Luka and Kaito getting on so well filled her with joy, and she squealed in her mind. On the outside, however, she simply ate the rice that sat on the table in front of her and listened to Luka's laughs.

Later that evening, Miku stood next to her father and Luka, awaiting the arrival of the prince who her father was so keen for her to meet. She screwed up her face, but felt a comforting hand squeeze her shoulder. She looked up and met the maid's friendly gaze. She sighed and stood a little bit straighter, pulling on the skirt of her gown. Even though she hadn't met this man yet, he already annoyed her and she counted down the seconds until she could climb into her bed and sleep.

A knock was heard at the door as Haku came to alert them that their guest had arrived.

'Is it over yet?" Miku thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Haku held the door open for the young prince and his escort. Both parties bowed respectfully to one another, and Luka poked Miku in the back.

"Hey, try not to frown too much, Miku-sama."

Miku quickly smoothed out her face into a more welcoming expression and nodded at the prince. The king motioned to the maid at the other end of the room who scurried over to take their coats.

"Ah, Prince Gakupo, it is good to see you." Miku's father boomed loudly. Gakupo lowered his head and replied quietly.

"It is an honour, your highness."

Luka smiled and tilted her head slightly, before turning to lead the group through to another room. She stood in the doorway and grabbed Miku's arm before she could go and seat herself at the table.

"He doesn't seem too bad, Miku-chan," She whispered softly in her ear. The princess shrugged.

"I guess not." She honestly didn't think the man was annoying or snobbish. He came across as very grounded and polite and Miku considered for a second that she wouldn't mind being friends with him. She still strongly opposed the idea of marrying him, but maybe she wouldn't hate him like the rest of them.

 **A/N: It's so short XD, and I don't actually know where this is going, but I do have other chapters written so I'll come up with something. Please review XD, or don't, I don't really mind. Laters. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The princess danced down the sidewalk, swinging her arms by her sides. Luka hummed happily and joined the young girl in her dance.

"Luka-san, I'm so excited for you!" Miku giggled. She clasped the maid's hand and spun her around. Laughter filled the air as the two twirled around in the middle of the street.

They continued skipping hand in hand until they found that they didn't know the part of town they were in. Miku scanned road signs and posts to see if she could see that street name that Kaito had told them.

"Maybe it's this way?" she pointed down a road to left. She ran off and Luka followed closely behind her.

"Miku-chan, wouldn't it just be easier if we ask for directions?" She stopped in front of the princess.

"No need, we're here!" she waved at a familiar figure leaving the house they had stopped outside of. Luka ducked her head down in embarrassment, only looking up when Miku jabbed her in the ribs.

"Good evening, Princess," he bowed respectfully to her, and she returned the gesture. He turned his attention to the pink-haired maid and smiled warmly. "Hello, Luka-san."

She blushed and bowed her head to him, praying that the colour would just leave her face. She linked arms with Miku and the three of them strolled along the small winding paths of the unfamiliar neighbourhood. Eventually, they reached a road that the women had seen before, and they both felt more at ease now they knew they weren't lost. A spread of small businesses lay before them. Miku happily listened to the conversation that took place between Luka and Kaito, but nothing they said really interested her much, so she zoned out. It wasn't until they approached a shop on the corner of the street that she snapped out of her daze and concentrated on her surroundings. A girl with a head of vibrant green hair stood resting her arms on the stick of brush.

Miku separated from her maid and the man and stepped closer to investigate. The girls head was pressed into her crossed hands, and she was breathing slowly. The princess tapped her on the shoulder, trying to get her attention. The girl lifted her head suddenly, letting the broom fall to the ground at Miku's feet.

"I'm awake!" she yelled. She looked mortified as she saw the young princess blinking at her. "Princess Miku! I'm so sorry."

She bowed, and hastily scrambled to pick up the brush from the floor. She lost her balance and fell forwards into a pile of leaves that she'd swept away from the entrance, making them scatter again. She knelt on the floor and wished she could fade out of existence. A giggle escaped Miku's lips as she watched the scene unfold, and soon she was holding out a hand to the clumsy girl. She accepted the help and Miku pulled her up, shaking her head and giggling.

"I'm really, really sorry, Princess." She lowered her head apologetically.

"It's fine." Miku glanced over the girl now she could see her face properly. "What's your name?"

"O-oh, it's Gumi," she stuttered, tightening her grip around the brush for fear of accidently throwing it at the princess again.

A faint voice called out from inside the store, and Gumi whipped her head around.

"I'm sorry, that's my father calling me." She kept her gaze locked onto the leaves scattered over the doorstep. Miku smiled charmingly at her.

"We should totally be friends!"

Gumi very nearly fell to the floor again.

"W-what?" She was startled at the princess' suggestion. "Really?"

Miku nodded furiously. "Absolutely. So I'll see you around here some other time then?"

The girl nodded meekly at her and smiled at her before running inside the store.

Luka and Kaito appeared behind her.

"I see you've met Gumi, then." Kaito's gruff voice reached her ears.

Luka giggled, which triggered Miku to start laughing at the innocent and clumsy girl. Wheezing, Luka managed to spit out her words.

"How adorable!"

Miku nodded in agreement and the three of them went on their way, though the young princess couldn't help sneaking a look back at the tiny store on the corner. Gumi hid behind a notice in the window and watched the retreating figures of Miku and her companions. Smiling, she turned her attention back to the shelf she was sorting, but couldn't concentrate on anything other than the smile and laughter of the young princess.

 **A/N: Finally, Gumi has arrived! And I really enjoyed writing this XD. ahh it's exactly the kind of thing I'd do.**


	6. Chapter 6

Miku twirled and winked at her reflection, waiting while Luka got herself ready. She pulled on her turquoise locks and frowned, should she tie it up or leave it down? Would it get in the way if it was hanging loose? Why was she so bothered? The older woman tapped gently on the door and walked in.

"Miku-chan, are you ready?"

Miku nodded and skipped over to her side, humming happily as they locked arms and wandered down the long hallway. Luka pulled her white cap off of her head and let her hair fall lightly around her shoulders in large, soft curls. The patter of two pairs of shoes echoed around the deserted lobby, and the creak of the door was almost deafening in the silence of the castle.

Twisting roads led them back to a familiar street, where they greeted Kaito. Meeting up with the man had become a weekly thing for the maid and the princess, and every week they would take a stroll around the small town, and every week, Miku would feel like she was third-wheeling on the relationship. She would walk with them until they reached the little shop where Gumi was usually sweeping the front step, or napping, or both.

Miku ran ahead of Luka and Kaito, but found that Gumi wasn't outside. She looked around and turned to the chipped wooden door. She let herself in and found that the shop was well kept and colourful, unlike the man standing at the counter. He stared at a newspaper, breathing heavily under his bushy grey moustache. She cleared her throat, and he looked up at her. His eyes searched her, the look of boredom never leaving his face.

"Princess Miku?" he slurred his words as he stared at her. Miku squirmed uncomfortably under the man's drunken gaze. She cleared her throat again.

Is, uh, Gumi here?" She took a nervous step backwards when the stranger leant forward over the counter. He pushed himself away and kicked open a door to the left of them, craning his head up to a door at the top of the stairs.

"GUMI!" he yelled, his voice reverberating in the small room. Thudding could be heard as someone ran about on the upper floor.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back, almost tripping over her feet as she hurried down to where her father was waiting for her. Breathless, she looked up expectantly at her father, oblivious to the princess.

"Someone is asking for you," Gumi ducked her head to avoid his alcohol tainted breath and darted around him to find Miku.

"Miku-sama! Umm, hi," she bowed awkwardly, aware that her dad was watching intently. She smiled and beckoned Miku to follow her away from the man and up the stairs. The princess nodded and jogged after the other girl.

Gumi closed the door and sat at the table where a pile of paper was strewn about chaotically. She messed about with the sheets and glanced at Miku.

"I'm sorry about the mess, Miku-sama." Miku waved her apology off.

"Its fine, Gumi-chan," the princess beamed at her. She looked at the papers that Gumi was trying to stack neatly and saw that they were homework questions with answers that had been scribbled over multiple times. Gumi blushed when she noticed, quickly hiding it beneath the others.

"So, what brings you here?" Gumi asked the princess.

"I just came to see my absolute bestest friend in the world~" Miku sang playfully and Gumi blushed again.

The two girls talked for a while, sharing jokes and stories and laughing at each other. The homework sheets were pushed aside as they messed around childishly. Miku jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Gumi-chan, do you wanna dance with me?"

"I-I'm not too great at dancing, though…" Gumi cringed as she remembered what she looked like whenever she attempted to dance. The princess grabbed her wrists and pulled her off her chair, giggling enthusiastically. She twirled Gumi and guided her through a snappy, short dance to the beat in her own mind, humming along quietly.

Miku twirled the other girl once more, and they stared at each other, breathing heavily and grinning. Gumi caressed the princess' cheek with her fingertips and leaned in closer until their lips brushed. She kissed Miku gently before pushing away and slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Miku-sama, I'm so sorry," tears began to well up in her eyes and she backed away shaking her head. Miku reached out to pull her into an embrace and pressed their lips together once more.

 **A/N: I just can't deal XD they're so cute.**

 **Also, this is probably gonna be the last update for a while because exams are starting (ugh) but I'll try to add more to this if I can. Laters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Gumi did everything short of passing out and falling to the floor. Miku laughed at her shocked expression after they pulled away, tapping her on the nose. The girl's blush intensified at the action and she covered her face with her hands and silently squealed to herself.

"Gumi-chan, are you okay?" Miku gazed at her. Gumi mumbled something unintelligible into her palms. The princess poked her in the arm. "Gumi-chan?"

Gumi peeked through her fingers and muttered something else that was too muffled to understand. "Miku-sama…"

The two glanced at each other, but the moment was interrupted by a gruff voice calling up the stairs.

"Miku-sama~" Kaito's strong voice carried up the stairs and reached the princess' ears. She sighed, reluctantly turning to leave. She stopped in her tracks when she felt Gumi's arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Sayonara, Princess," She uttered quietly into her ear. She pressed her lips to the skin of the princess' neck and quickly bowed her head to hide her flushed cheeks. Miku smiled and skipped out of the room and down the stairs. She was greeted by the glowing face of Luka and the lanky frame of Kaito at the foot of the stairs. Gumi's father leered at her and she averted her eyes from the old man, an uncomfortable feeling rising in her chest. _What a strange, little man._

"Come along, Miku-sama, otherwise we'll be late." The maid's voice shattered her thought, making the shards scatter through her mind in all directions so she couldn't put them back together. She glanced in confusion, reality suddenly hitting her square in the face.

"Yeah... Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Luka slid open the young girl's bedroom door, glancing over Miku as she twirled and twirled until she fell dizzily onto her bed.

"You're very happy tonight, Miku-chan."

"That's because a good thing happened to me tonight!" Miku sat up, and stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Luka-san, is it wrong for two girls to be in love?"

"I personally wouldn't say so," Luka cocked her head questioningly. "Why are you asking?"

Miku lowered her head and hid her blush behind her long curtain of blue hair. The maid put two and two together and hopped at her conclusion.

"You love Gumi-kun, yes?" she exclaimed in a hushed voice, before pushing the door closed. Miku hid her head in a pillow.

"Maybe."

"Miku-chan~! Awwww, that's so cute." Luka pulled the pillow away from the girl's face. "Does she know?"

Miku nodded slowly, refusing to meet the woman's eyes. Luka shoved her, giggling at the girl's reddening face.

"You can't tell anyone though, Luka-san."

Luka nodded, understanding at once the serious note in the princess' quiet voice. "Of course I won't."

"If my father finds out… he won't be happy, that's for sure," Miku gazed at nothing in particular. "He's only happy if I do what he wants."

"Like marry Gakupo?" The maid watched her carefully as she considered the situation.

"Exactly. But I don't want to do that." Miku jumped off the bed and paced over the rug in a continuous circle. "Sure, he's nice and all that, but he's not my… type, I guess."

She sighed and chewed on her thumb as she kicked the rug with her bare feet. She was running out of time. Luka let out a sigh that mirrored her own and stood up, smoothing down her skirt.

"You really should be getting ready to settle for the night, Miku-sama," her voice carried over the room in a breathy whisper, before she hurried over to the door and left the room. Miku groaned and followed her out of the room to the bathroom. She stood staring at her reflection in the mirror on the wall, holding up a toothbrush and screwing her nose up at the minty scent that attacked her senses. The reflection copied her actions and she glared at the puppet that she had become.

"Nobody's going to control me anymore."

She turned on her heel and stormed back to her bedroom. She rummaged through the closets and drawers, throwing her necessities into a bag and hiding her hair under the hood of a large cloak. Turning back once more, she looked over the room that no longer seemed to hold any meaning for her, and she ran.

Her footsteps echoed loudly when her feet tapped down the steps and across the wooden flooring to the doors at the entrance of the castle. One push and she was a step closer to her freedom from the strings that came with being a princess. Nothing more than a shadow in the darkness, she sprinted across the courtyard, taking care to keep quiet and avoid the guards standing outside the building.

"Come on, Miku, you're almost there!"

She caught sight of the guards standing at the main gate and cursed at herself for forgetting the fact that they would be guarding all entrances and exits from the grounds. Her eyes searched for another way out and fell upon the fences to her right. Before long, her bag was flung over to the other side and she quickly scaled the barrier, wary of the spikes that poked her legs and caught the skirt of her nightgown. She dropped down the other side to the cobblestone next to her bag and brushed herself off, before grabbing her things and skipping off in the direction of the town.

When the castle faded into the darkness in the distance, Miku giggled and danced down the sidewalk. She passed the many blacked out buildings that she and Luka had become familiar with after their first venture out of the castle. Casting her mind back, Miku thought of life before that, and how boring it was, until she found herself outside the shop where Gumi lived. She disappeared around the back of the house and tried to see if she could find which window led to Gumi's room. She squinted, trying to spot any clue in the darkness, before tentatively picking a small stone from the ground and tossing it at one of the glass panes and holding her breath, praying she had made the right choice and not just awakened the drunken store owner. The seconds seemed to go on for hours as she held her breath in the scrubby garden. A light flickered on and a hand pulled back the blue cloth curtains to reveal a pair of sleepy emerald eyes and messy green hair. Gumi gazed down to the grass below, rubbing her eyes before she realised what she was looking at. Or rather _who_ she was looking at. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise, and the tired feeling no longer existed in her body. She indicated to the princess to stay there and silently padded down the stairs to the back door. Her hands fiddled with the stiff lock and she dragged the wooden door from its frame to reveal the messy back garden and messy princess.

"Miku-sama? What are you doing here?" Gumi kept her voice low as she questioned the girl.

"I'm running away," Miku replied casually, pulling the hood from her head.

"What do you mean 'running away'?"

"I mean I'm sick of being a princess and I want to be a normal girl."

Gumi giggled and shook her head at Miku, who grinned back.

"So, uh, can I come in?"

 **A/N: This is the first thing I've written in a while, hopefully I've improved a bit X3**

 **Also, to everyone who has left a review on this, thank you, I really appreciate it, it's so nice of you to do that :3 3**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why did you come here, Miku-sama?" Gumi perched on the end of the bed, gazing up curiously at the princess.

"I already told you, I hate being a princess," Miku stated flatly, dropping her belonging on the rug in the centre of Gumi's small room. "And please… Don't call me 'Miku–sama'."

The other girl simply nodded in understanding and watched on as she picked nervously at her stubby fingernails.

"Well, uh, why did you come _here_ , of all places you could've gone?"

"I didn't really know where else to go," Miku shrugged the cloak off of her shoulders and stared at Gumi. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

Gumi's face reddened.

"O-oh, I'm just trying to understand… I guess." She glared at her lap. "I… I mean I don't really… get it, but you can stay here. If you'd like to, that is."

Gentle sunlight began to stream through the windows as dawn approached, and with it, the sound of an alarm in another room, followed by heavy footsteps. Gumi's green eyes widened and she hissed at Miku.

"Quick, hide!"

Miku nodded in response and kicked her things under the bed, before diving on the bed and pulling the covers over her head. She felt the bed dip beside her as Gumi leant back on her hidden form in an attempt to hide her as her father pushed the bedroom door open. He frowned at her, and she grinned back, feigning innocence.

"Morning, daddy," her voice was strained behind her fake smile, and his gaze intensified.

"You're not usually awake this early."

Gumi squirmed awkwardly.

"Well, I've decided I'm turning over a new leaf!" Her bright and cheery façade wavered for a split second, until her dad finally stopped watching her.

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry up and get downstairs, yeah?" He slammed the door behind him.

Gumi exhaled loudly, and Miku giggled from her hiding spot beneath the bedsheets. She slapped her hands over her mouth to contain her laughter when the covers were torn from her head.

"Miku-chan, you're gonna get me in so much trouble, you know?"

"Oh well," she giggled again, pulling the other girl into a tight embrace. Gumi nuzzled her face into the princess' neck and sighed.

"Miku-san… Loving you… It's such an honour."

"Gumi-kun, you needn't use such 'polite' language like that." She chuckled under her breath and mimicked the girl's words. "Oh it's 'such an honour'."

Gumi poked her in the chest.

"Hey, you're supposed to be polite in the presence of royalty." She protested, turning her gaze on Miku's face.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not a princess anymore, so I don't count as royalty, silly."

"But you see, Miku-sama, you'll always be my princess, no matter what."

Miku sniggered.

"Wow, that's so cheesy."

"Shut up, Miku-chan. You know you love it." Gumi grinned at her and leant in to place a soft kiss on her lips. When she pulled away, Miku ran her hand through the tangled green locks of her hair.

"I love you too, Gumi-chan."

 **A/N: I finally finished school so I might finally have more time to write this, and the other stories that I have. And I wanna do more stuff with UTAU. Man, there's just so much stuff to do now I'm free. But anyways, thank you sososososo much for reading this because I worked really hard on this, and writing has never really been my strong point. I'm sorry, I'll shut up now. Byeeeeee~~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well you'll just have to find her then!" The King slammed his hand down on the table and the young butler at his side jumped. The shout echoed throughout the room and made itself heard to all the maids and workers in the castle. "Luka-san, did you not make sure that she stayed in her room?"

Luka stared in shock, unable to remember clearly as her mind had been preoccupied with Miku's confession the previous night. "O-of course I did, your Highness." She curtsied with her answer, but didn't dare look directly at the King.

"I want all of you searching for her, do you hear me?" The King's voice reverberated in the ears of all the maids, butlers and guards. "Forget all other duties for now, and just… find her."

He turned away, biting his lip to hold back his tears and fear. Behind him, the workers began to take action, splitting themselves into groups and heading out of the doors to the main gates. Luka span on her heels and ran for the doors. Her footsteps tapped over the gravel and she exited through the iron gates onto the street. Unlike the others who ran aimlessly down the roads, she knew exactly where she had to go.

Her legs carried her down the familiar streets on the course that Miku had taken the night before, bringing her to a stop beside a confused Kaito.

"Gumi's shop. Take me there." Luka demanded, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"Huh? What?" He screwed up his face at the woman's commanding tone.

"No time for questions." He glanced at her and then quickly looked away, leading her down a small side road.

Once they arrived, Luka stared at the closed sign in the window of the store. Gumi's father pottered about inside, rearranging cans and packages on the shelves, oblivious to the woman glaring at him. She shook her head in annoyance and banged her fists on the locked door.

"We're closed!" A muffled shout travelled through the wood to her ears.

"I don't care! Let me in!" She continued to pound the door with the palms of her hands.

"Luka!" Kaito hissed, grabbing her wrists. "Calm down."

"NO! I need to find Miku-sama!" She wrestled him momentarily, but gave up knowing his grip was too strong for her to escape. The click of a lock caught her attention and she whipped her head around to look at the wide man in the doorway.

"What do you want? I already said we're closed."

Luka pushed past him and barged into the shop, her shoes tapping loudly over the tiled floor.

"Hey, you can't just come charging in like that," the storeowner complained loudly.

"I can and I will." The maid opened the door to a set of stairs leading to the living quarters above.

"Look, lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are-"

"Oh, shut up."

The man glared furiously, clenching his fists.

"Can't you do something about her?" He growled in Kaito's direction, receiving nothing more than a simple shrug.

Luka sprinted up the steps to the door at the top.

"OI! You're not allowed up there!" She ignored the yelling and let herself into the room. She looked around the messy kitchen and opened every door one by one. The storeowner charged up the stairs behind her, followed closely by Kaito.


	11. Chapter 11

"That's Luka's voice," Miku commented as she and Gumi perched on the edge of the bed listening to the commotion in the next room. The other girl merely shrugged, twisting a chunk of the duvet between her fingers as she heard her fathers muffled shouts complaining and cursing.

"She's not here, you crazy—" he began, before Luka's shrill voice cut him off again.

"I know she is… What were you about to call me?!" Kaito stood back as her face reddened in anger. The older man glared in annoyance.

"Fine. But I think you're deluding yourself. Kaito, you need to get your woman checked out."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Luka screamed at him. "I am COMPLETELY sane. And I am not anyone's woman. Don't try and objectify me, you preposterous fool!"

She spun on her heel and slammed the opposing doors open, seething at the storeowner.

"You can look everywhere but you won't find her here," the old man crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. The pink-haired maid ignored him and placed her hand on the handle of the final door – Gumi's room. She pushed it open and gasped, and the colour drained from the old man's face, his mouth hanging agape.

"M-miku-sama…?" He asked after composing himself. Luka flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave him a smug 'I-told-you-so' look, before rushing over to Miku's side.

"Miku-sama, everyone's been very worried about you." Kaito whispered from the doorway. The princess snorted and shook her head.

"I highly doubt that. No one cares for me, not truly."

"I care Miku… and so does your father, and the rest of the workers. We all care greatly about you." Luka placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Come on, now. We should go back…"

 **A/N: It's been a while, I'm sorry. I have a new laptop, but it has no free MS Word *cries* so I had to dig out my old one to continue writing this. But two chapters today, and (maybe) two more tomorrow should make up for it, right? XD**


	12. Chapter 12

"No."

Four faces looked at the princess in confusion.

"Why not?" Luka questioned her, hand still resting on her shoulder.

"I'd have a much better life if I could just be a normal girl." Miku lifted her chin defiantly.

"Miku-" The pink haired maid sighed softly, shaking her head.

"Please, Luka-san, don't make me go back there..."

"Miku, you have to..." Gumi's soft voice filled the silence. "You have your princess duties and stuff, right?"

Miku snapped her gaze on the girl's face and scoffed. "Have you ever had 'princess duties', Gumi?"

Gumi's father snorted, earning himself glares from the others. Gumi blushed, embarassed at his actions.

"W-well, no. But..." she hesitated as Miku watched her carefully. "But it's important, isn't it? Like, if you're not there, who takes charge after your dad?"

The princess clasped her hands in her lap, considering the words. Her duties were indeed important, but so was Gumi.

"I want to stay here with you..." her voice was barely audibe as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Miku-sama, in all honesty, I think..." Gumi hesitated, sighing loudly. "I think it's best that you just forget about me. In the grand scheme of things, I'm not important enough to be giving up everything for."

She didn't realise she was crying until she noticed a tissue box being held in front of her face by her now comforting father.

The princess observed the expressions of the people around her. She watched as Gumi sobbed into her dad's chest and saw the sympathetic and saddened looks on both Luka and Kaito's faces. She sat in silence until a soft voice now thick with tears and heartbreak murmured.

"Go."

Luka patted Miku's shoulder. "Maybe we should leave."

No longer willing to fight against it, Miku let herself be pulled from the bed by the maid and led to the door. Each step down the stairs felt heavier than the last as she felt her new found love quickly slipping away out of her reach. They reached the shop door, and she turned around for the final goodbye. Taking Gumi into her arms, she began gently crying, run her hands through her soft, messy green hair.

"I love you, Gumi," she whispered into the girls ear.

Gumi bit down on her lip and sniffed loudly. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is, Miku." she whispered back.

"Ths isn't the end though," the princess placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Maybe we'll meet again someday."

Pulling away, she reluctantly followed Luka out onto the street, and risked looking back only to find that Gumi and her father had already turned away.

 **A/N: ahhh i had such a hard time with this chapter, like i didn't have a clue what to write. Eventually, after weeks of struggling, i just decided to write something i thought would fit with what happens next, so i apologise if it isn't very good :/**


End file.
